Two's a party, three's a crowd
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Dean and Cas are always together. Sam is always alone. Balthazar pops up. In which Sam is more daring than he should be...WARNING: yaoi, slash, maleXmale


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural. Which is disappointing.

**WARNING: **Slash, YAOI, maleXmale, GAY SEX…if you don't like, don't read. Cuz this pretty much pure smut.

**WITH SAM:**

Sam was waiting for Dean and Cas to come back from whatever…extrusion Dean had planned. Sam was pretty sure the only reason Dean bothered to plan dates was because he knew Cas would want to take him somewhere nice afterwards for their 'dessert'. Last time they had disappeared for 3 days and Sam was ready to call in Bobby when they popped up, blissed out and giving him the lame apology of "Sorry Sam, Cas showed me this cottage in the Bahamas."

Sam was tired of it. So before they left Sam told Dean to call before he headed in. Time to relieve some frustration, the youngest Winchester thought. Quickly he popped open his laptop and logged onto Dean's account. Scrolling through the recent history, he came across the sight he wanted. Clicking on it, he opened the first video that popped up. He didn't care what they looked like; he just needed to visual to get started. Then his imagination would take care of the rest.

Two men, one buff and one short, where holding each other close and rubbing their swollen, dripping members against each other. Sam turned the volume on low and leaned back, allowing his own twitching cock to escape the confines of his pants with a quick flick of the wrist. Sam pushed the jeans down his legs, kicking them off when they reached his ankles. Wanton moans began to fall out of his lips as his eyes fluttered shut and his head dipped back.

Images of a blond haired, blue-eyed angel had him arching into his hand slightly. The coil in the pit of his stomach was tightening and the accompanying heat was beginning to grow heavy in the best way. Sam's free hand ran through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. When he reached the end of his locks he gave them a rough tug, causing a loud moan to escape.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Sam out of his stupor. He wasn't finished and was so close to falling off the edge. Briefly he wondered if Dean had called and he missed it. However, a quick look to the doorway proved him wrong.

The very angel he was having dirty fantasies about was leaning against the doorframe, one thin eyebrow raised in a perfect arch. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets, the low riding material exposing the smallest sliver of skin. The edge of his beautiful lips twitched upwards in a smirk.

"Am I interrupting Samuel?"

"As a matter of fact, yes you are, Balthazar."

The angel nodded as though that was obvious, which Sam reckoned it was. Since when was it welcome for someone to walk in while you were pleasuring yourself? Sam found he didn't care at the moment, solely because it was Balthazar.

"My baby brother called and said you seemed lonely, wanted to know if I could keep you company while he and Dean-o had some fun."

Balthazar waggled his eyebrows, blue eyes twinkling in mischief and amusement. Sam nodded slowly, fingers gently caressing his member with barley there movements. Balthazar pushed himself off the wall, moving one hand out of his pocket so he could rest it on the doorknob.

"Should I come back in, say, 5 minutes? Give you time to clean yourself up?"

"No."

A moment of silence in which the Winchester found his eyes narrowing as he took in Balthazar's well-fitting jeans.

"Since you already know what I'm doing...care to join me?"

Sam wondered when he had become so bold. Was it the lust clouding his thoughts? He would never ask this of Balthazar under normal circumstances, he wouldn't. If he hadn't been so focused on the angel's rugged appearance and delicious stance, he would have laughed at Balthazar's surprised expression.

"That an offer Samquatch?"

Sam bit his lip, a shiver running through his body at the blonde's heavy gaze.

"Only if you want it to be."

Balthazar crossed the room in about 5 seconds, already discarding his boots and throwing his leather jacket onto a nearby chair. The black t-shirt he wore under the jacket was tight across his shoulders and chest. Sam moved the hand that had been running through his hair to grip one strong shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle. The blue-eyed angel quickly melded his mouth to Sam's, teeth clashing in his speed and ferocity.

Sam allowed the man to straddle his waist, pushing him farther into the chair. A soft hand covered Sam's, removing it and taking its place. The hunter groaned into his (_his?_) angel's mouth, allowing the man to shove his tongue into the younger's mouth. The angel moved quickly, moving to kiss down Sam's neck, latching onto the junction between his neck and shoulder. He sucked on it gently and in perfect sequence with a rough tug to his dick, bit down hard.

"_Bale_!"

The blond lifted his head, eyes smoldering with lust and something else Sam couldn't quite identify.

"Say that again Samuel…"

To elect the right sound, the angel ran his fingernail over the leaking slit of Sam's dick, pressing just enough to get his attention. Sam bucked into his hand, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying the other in his hair.

"Bale, Bale, Bale, Ba-!"

He was cut off by the overwhelming sensation of the angel above him grating his hips into his, Balthazar's jean-clad bulge rubbing against Sam's deliciously. Balthazar groaned heatedly, rotating his hips lightly as he tried to create more friction.

"Bed. Now!"

Sam obeyed, leaving one arm around the angel's waist and moving the other to rest under his ass. Bale buried his head in Sam's shoulder, once again latching his lips to the man's skin. Sam moved quickly, spinning in the chair so he was facing the bed and then standing quickly. The change in stability caused the British angel tighten his legs around Sam's waist. They tumbled onto the bed, Sam's shirt quickly finding its way to the floor.

The hunter allowed the other man to roll him onto his back, giving Balthazar the room he needed to tear off his own shirt. Sam's warm palms were quickly on his skin, one settling comfortably on the angel's waist and the other running over the contours of his back. Balthazar quickly removed Sam's boxers, leaving the hunter completely naked. The man didn't seem to register his state of undress, to busy licking and sucking at the golden chest above him. When his mouth reached the edge of blue jeans, he pulled back long enough to quirk his eyebrow.

"How is it you're still wearing pants?"

Balthazar chuckled and allowed the man beneath him to strip him of both his jeans and boxers with one swift tug, taking the liberty of kicking the restricting garments to the floor beside the bed. Mouths quickly connected in a heated kiss, the ferocity of only minutes before returning full force. Sam wasted no time, gently pushing Balthazar back onto the bed and settling atop him. With only a quick look at the blonde, he lowered his head and took the angel in his mouth.

"Uh, _Sam_!"

Balthazar's head fell back; eyes clenched shut in absolute pleasure. Sam's mouth was warm and wet, tonguing only causing more delightful friction as it ran along the underside of his dick. The angel couldn't stop himself from bucking into the warm cavern, trying to hold back in slight fear of choking the young human. Sam hummed lightly, the vibration from his throat traveling straight through Balthazar's dick, causing his toes to curl.

The hunter removed his mouth from the throbbing appendage with a soft pop, lying back on the bed. Balthazar sat up, watching for only a moment as Sam spread his legs before quickly pressing himself to the hunter. Rutting against the brunette, Bale pressed his mouth to the man's chest while gently stroking his inner thigh. Without so much as a warning, to lost in the absolute need for the withering human beneath him, Balthazar pressed himself into Sam's tight hole, sinking all the way to the hilt. There was a soft slapping sound as the angel's balls hit the skin of the hunter.

"Balthazar!"

The blonde angel gently began to pull from the warm, tight hole before slamming back in. He quickly established a rhythm, throwing Sam's left leg over his shoulder so he could hit deeper. Grunts and wanton moans filled the hotel room, accompanied by the sharp sound of slick skin slapping against slick skin. The smell of sex filled the air and Balthazar reached with one hand to grasp the hunter's dripping dick, briefly bringing his fingers to his lips so he could taste the man. Sam began pushing onto the man above him, rotating his hips slightly. The man's blue eyes widened, glazing over as he practically yelled from the intense pleasure racking his body.

"God, Balthazar, right _there_!"

The angel smirked, rolling his hips sharply on the next thrust, brushing the bundle of nerves inside Sam in perfect sync with a sharp thrust to the man's arousal. Sam came with a loud shout, eyes closing in ecstasy as he arched into Balthazar's chest. Said man dropped his head to Sam's neck, groaning "_Samuel_" so low it sounded like a growl as his dick was milked by the tight inner walls of the hunter's ass. With a satisfied sigh, Bale dropped onto the bed next to Sam, still slightly sheathed in him.

"Bale?"

"Yes, darling?"

The hunter, eyes fluttering slightly as he fought sleep, turning his head slightly to gaze at the content British man. Said man's eyes were closed as he gently ran a hand through Sam's damp locks.

"Will you stay?"

Balthazar opened his eyes, gazing at Sam questioningly.

"If you want."

Sam smiled lightly, turning so he could curl into Balthazar's side, one arm curled loosely around his waist. The angel curled an arm around the hunter's shoulders, letting the man rest his head on Bale's chest. Balthazar watched as sleep smoothed over the brunette's features and snapped his fingers once, cleaning them up. Not bothering with clothes, the angel merely pulled a sheet up to their waists and settled down for a peaceful night. Angels didn't need sleep after all.

**WITH DEAN AND CASTIEL:**

The door to the hotel room opened quietly, Cas moving into the room before Dean. It was about midnight, so it was no surprise the room was dark and silent. What Dean didn't understand was why he tripped over a pair of boots that definitely didn't belong to him or Sam.

"The fuck?"

Cas eyed the boots held up by Dean.

"They are my brother's."

Dean quirked a brow and moved to turn on the bathroom light. It bathed the room in soft light, allowing the two newcomers to clearly see everything. There were clothes spread sporadically through the room, though most of it seemed to be on the ground around Sam's bed. What surprised Dean the most (who knows if Cas was surprised or not) was the figures on Sam's bed. Balthazar lay, completely relaxed and apparently in a trance as he didn't show signs of 'waking'. Sam was tucked into the elder angel's side, almost lying on his chest with one arm wrapped around his waist. Balthazar had an arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders and the other was resting on the arm Sam had draped across his stomach.

"What the hell is your brother doing in here? And _why _is he in bed with my baby brother?!"

Cas merely quirked a brow, tilting his head to the left as he studied the content features.

"I was not aware it would escalate so quickly."

Dean spun on his heel, hissing lightly under his breath.

"_Cas_, what did you do? I swear to God-"

Castiel raised a brow. Dean sighed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, forgot you don't like me bringing him into things."

Before Dean could utter another word, Cas leaned forward and kissed him lightly. The eldest Winchester allowed himself to be gently pushed from the room, the lip lock never ending. When the shorter angel pulled away, Dean was surprised to find himself outside the hotel room. The hunter raised a brow at his boyfriend.

"I took the liberty of booking us a room before we left this evening. I was under the belief that, even if Balthazar kept Sam company tonight, he would not like to hear our…"

Castiel coughed lightly, blushing and unwilling to continue the explanation. Dean grinned slowly, eyes sparkling. He wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling him flush against his body.

"Bahamas?"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Okay, so the ending was a reference to the beginning of the chapter that mentioned Cas and Dean going to a cottage in the Bahamas. Hope you all liked this! It's actually my first published Supernatural fic, though I'm working on a few others. **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


End file.
